The wolf
by moonlightladyshadow
Summary: Yugi is a 210 year old wolf, one day he meats Yami a 220 year old wolf who Is the king Atem's younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi: wohoo a new fanfic.

Bakura:oh yeah, A new fic just what i need.

Me:no sarcasm. At least you get to be with Ryo if you complain you get no lemon or lime.

Bakura: -wining- wait but thats not fair

Me: Of cores its fair it's my story.

Bakura:Yeah but its my life.

Me: some one do the disclaimer. - walks over to Bakura- now go do something some were else while I get started.

Yami: moonlightladyshadow does not own Yu Gi Oh she only owns the plot.

* * *

><p><span>THE WOLF<span>

_**CHAPTER 1: **_

Yami was running. He always loved running. He loved this kind of running he was fast and he liked it that way, no he loved it that way , the wind in his hair, The noise in his ears. He did not know why but that was his favorite part of running.

Yami had hair that defied gravity . It was spiky black with crimson tips, he had gold bangs and gold pieces of hair that looked like lightning sticking up from his hair. He had very sharp features and crimson eyes. He was short and he hated it when people reminded him of it. He was muscular his skin was white death. He had black ears and a black tail with gold tips.

His friend's Bakura, Malik and Seto his cousin where running with him. Bakura had white hair that was a bit spiky he had brown eyes and his ears are dark brown with white tip's tip's and a tail like his ears. Malik has blond hair thats spiky and wild his ears are purple with blond tip's and his eyes were a sharp purple. Seto was the tallest in the group of boys, his hair is brown and very short his eyes are blue, his ears are white with blue on tips and his tail was the same.

"wait Yami. Do you smell that." said Marik.

"What?" said Yami as he stooped running, he took a smell of the it smelled like meat. Real good meat.

"Yeah" said Bakura.

"Let's go see if we can get some food." Said Marik with a huge grin.

"wait it also smells like wolf demons." Said Seto "we should be very careful."

"Well set, why do you always have to rain in on the parade, maybe they can give us some food." Marick giggled wickedly.

"It also smell like there are no women, that might be good to considering our situation." said Bakura.

"Maybe they will open there home for the night to four wary travelers." Yami said with a deep baritone voice.

"Fine lets go." Said Seto

"Yes" Marik said

They changed direction and heeded for the smell of meat.

…...

Yugi was in the small kitchen making dinner. Joey his best friend was next to him saying things like 'it smells so good yug' and 'cant wait'. But his brain was thinking about how old he was and still never had a mate, some times he told him self that he was looking for his the right one, that he did not to get hurt, and stupid stuff like that. What worried him the most was that he was not as interested in girl's any more. As far as he new every wolf demon was meant to find a mate at the age of 100 he was now 210.(witch would make him 21.) He was 110 years over due to find a mate he wondered what he was missing. Coming out of his thought he saw Joey's ears start to twitch.

"Joey what do you hear." Yugi asked. Joey had the best ears in the house.

"Just some demons coming our way." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Whaaaat, I don't want to fight again."

"I don't now if we won't have to fight, 'yug but there coming close."

…...

They all saw this very nice wood cabin come in to view, it had too floors and a good roof. The smell coming from the house was enough to make there stomachs rumble. They heard a door open and close. This heavenly voice came to yami's ear's.

"But Jou, I have to watch the food."

"No yug, we have 'ta see what 'ey want." Said a man with an accent he could not fathom.

"Jou.." The voice wined

"Please yug you know I cant handle the puppy dog eye's."

"Thats the point." the voice said coming closer.

When they came in to view his eyes beheld the most beautiful teen, to his eyes he looked a little like him but at the same time his hair was black with violet tips not crimson, his ears where the same as his but with violet tip's, his tail was completely black, and thick. His body was beautifully, his skin looked like cream but he could see the muscles stretching over his skin. His eyes where the most perfect part of his body better that the soft curves and childish features, his eye's where big and violet, such a violet he had never seen before it looked like the most beautiful jewels made to make the boy a walking treasure chest.

"So how can we help 'ya." Said the blond.

He was not as handsome as the teen next to him but he had light brown ear's with blond tips. His tail was fully blond as well, he was much taller than himself, as tall as seto.

"What are you doing here." Said the teen.

"We could smell the food." said Bakura matter-of-fatly.

"Dam, jou I told you to close the window."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did"

"Stop bickering." Marik said

"Shut up, and don't tell me what to do in my one house." The one named Yugi yelled.

'Damn he was mad and cute, innocent, adorable, and... and... oh Ra he was sexy, yes well now he officially liked men, and what he wouldn't do to this particular specimen. Oh yeah, but how his pants hurt.'

'Seriously why is he staring at me like that. And why does he look like me but more sex appeal... wait what was thinking about, bad Yugi bad!

* * *

><p>Moonlightladyshadow: Yay I did it finally I did it.<p>

Yugi: I like my caricature in this fic.

Yami: what about that lemon you promised. Hu?

Moonlightladyshadow: Yami I will lock you in the closet. Oh please review I would love it thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wolf

chapter two

Moonlightladyshadow: yay i finally got it started.

Bakura: yeah yeah lazy as..

Ryo: Bakura i sentience you to the couch

Moonlightladyshadow. Hahah haha

Yami: Get on with it

Moonlightlady: through him in the closet

'well of course he was handsome but, but well how old was he? And why do i fell drawn to him hes dark, dark i tell you. Who am i talking to, there it goes I am crazy.'

Yugi had this relay funny look on his face he looked relay red and botherd. Yami was thinking some of the same things, but with much much more detail like so much detail any one would turn red.

"Fine you can come in." said yugi.

"Yug' it looks like every one is going home now what should we say about the guest's."

"Well they have to deal."

"Okay, what are you talking about?" said seto.(did i call him set or seto well i think ill make it seto. Belive it)

"well we don't live alone at least."Said yugi.

"Okay so are we alowed to come in to your house." Asked bakura.

"Yeah but you steal any thing and your so dead."Said joey."

"Yeah like I'm scared of you."

"Well bring it on and we'll see."Yelled joey.

"SHUT UP."Yami and yugi bolth yelled at the same time.

"Sorry yug'."

"Hem"said Bakura.

"Lets see the house." Yugi brought up.

As they got to the house most of the guests were surprised that they lived in such a nice house At first it looked small two floor house but it was much bigger. It was also next to a lake with a tire swing. The house was Brown with windows it looked like one of the only houses that survived the war and the bombs humans were ether contaminated or died when they became contaminated. Most died the ones that survived were the strongest and the smartest they did almost any thing to survive, And some did any thing. It was the law hunt or be hunted. Then a man came his name was Akanamon he brought what could be called peace. Every one loved him for he was a better leader than many of the ones in the past he also be come king when he was 190 years old (witch is like 19 sooo yeah) at the age of 200 he was married, two years later he had his first son Atem heir to the throne, after another year he had his second son Yami, he was the prince of there kingdom. On Yamis 190 birthday he had told his father he liked men, the whole kingdom was in uproar many wondered if the prince had, had love with a male and was now churching for the man who made his son gay. When prince Yami heard about this he told his father it was the opposite a girl had kissed him and tried to seduce him into his bed. He told his father it was a womens fault, but because the prince was so noble he would not tell his father who the woman was.

Her name was actual Tea (epic foreshadowing and tea abuse). No one liked her not even her parents. Most people would call her a whore or skank behind her back, because she was evil to every one. She had been trying to seduce Yami in to his bed for 100 years he was so done with it. Her sister was another evil power seeker she was after Atem though, he almost did what his brother did and told his father he was gay, but that would be lying he was bi and even though he got in a lot of fights with his father he still loved him and could not lie so he told him he liked bolth male and female. Soon Male princess form all over the world were coming to try to win the princes heart he never fell in love nor did he have affairs, his father was pestering he and Atem to got mated. One day Yami snapped after his father had sent male concubines to his room, he was so mad he left with his friends Bakura, Seto, Malik,(I'm making Malik the crazy one and Marik the good one if they are actually the other way around well sorry.) As they walked in to the house they saw thee rooms, a large kitchen a healthy living room and two bathrooms. Yuig giving them the tour took them up stairs to see the final two bedrooms these where the master room's Yugi showed his and another.

"Well who sleeps in this room?" Asked Bakura. "It smells like women."

"Hmm I wonder why." Said a female voice at the door they turned around to see a woman with long blond hair, pink eyes, she had gray ears and a gray tail.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my room."

"Hey calm down we were giving a tour."Said joey.

"To hom'?"

"Them duh"

"Joey, who are they I want names."

"Oh well this is Yami," Yami nodes his head in acknowledgment.

"bakura"

"hupf"

"Malik"

"Yo"

"And last Seto."

"Well it's nice to meat you every one else is getting ready for dinner, oh and Yugi I found this it's for you." She said smiling as she gave him a gift.

"Hmm what is this?" He shook it a few noises came out of the box, and he opens it up. There in a few wrappers was seasonings a lot of them too about twenty good ones too.

"YAY THANKS."

"Santa says 'hi' too." She yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Whens dinna' yug' hu, hu ,hu." Pestered Joey.

"Can it." said yugi.

Yugi ran down the stairs with all his speed. He was the fastest in the house it was incredible, Joey had his ears and strength. But what about the others.

"FOOD." Cane a bell like voice.

They all had no idea how hungry they where tell they heard that. Once they got down they sat at a huge table. Food was served by a cuttie with whit hair, brown ears whit tips a tail that was brown ans white. Also a blond wolf demon with purple eyes and caramel ears and tail.

"Who are you."

Moonlightladyshadow: WOW I DID IT YES YES YES I'M TIRED.

Yugi: Ah clam down.

Moonlightladyshadow: Okay also wanted to say I have a few thing to say

one review one chap.

I would love a Betta maybe.

Yami and Bakura: Let us out of the closet.

Moonlightladyshadow: No. also will try to post every Monday loves and bye.


End file.
